carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustbucket Grand Prix
Rustbucket Grand Prix is a road race in Cars: Mater-National Championship. Story Mode * Player: Lightning * Very Fast: Gudmund * Fast: Doc * Medium: Ramone * Slow: Snot Rod The event has a cutscene, where Sarge is investigating an unexplorable tunnel for what Mater has been thinking is the Ghostlight, a wicked light monster. Then Gudmund jumps out of the darkness, and introduces himself. Sarge says he should be court marshalled, but Lightning instead takes his challenge of a race, but he doesn't have headlights. Sarge equips him with Night-Vision Goggles, and the event begins. There later is an end scene. Lightning is looking at Gudmund's six headlights, and he says they are to keep a beast called the Haunted Hick away. Then Mater drives up and Lightning tells the two to introduce themselves, but they scream at each other, thinking they are the Ghostlight and Haunted Hick. They then drive away, and Lightning remains confused. Track The track starts where the first cut scene is set, and enters the cave, the cars soon come out and are up on the cliff above the Rustbucket Stadium. Pillars in the road makes this straightaway a bit tougher than other ones. There also is a super-shortcut within this area, where they take a ramp up and enter a straight tunnel compared to the twisty one on the normal route. They then exit and take a slope down to the RV Park, and enter the main road, they then return to the starting line. Award Info Winning the race will give you 12 Bolt Banners, and later 12000 points. Gallery Trivia * It can usually be a very rare sighting, but when you are playing the PC version and as Lightning, a green static effect will fill the screen when in tunnels. *Although the event is called "Rustbucket" Grand Prix, it is a road race. *Though the same cut scene of this race is also used in the Gudmund challenges on the DS and GBA versions of the game, the script is re-written to where there is a UFO instead of the Ghostlight. *In the files, an unused event called "Team Relay 6" was found, it unveiled to be a relay version of Rustbucket Grand Prix, and when added into the game by modders, it was proven to already be fully functional. It may have been intended to be added, but removed for reasons unknown. * The developers made up to three mistakes in the cut scene/end scene. ** The tunnels the race is in are lit up, making the need of Night-Vision Goggles pointless. ** Although the Cut Scene and Race are at Civil Twilight, the End Scene is at Night. ** When Mater and Gudmund drive away from each other, Mater's headlight stops moving, still on the screen. * There is a confirmed glitch where an opponent may turn invisible, though the cause of this is unknown and it is very rare. They do not become impenetrable like in the much more common glitch on Rustbucket Race 4, their shadow also does not disappear. Category:Events Category:Road Races